Creature of the Night
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 28/100: Horror. If Genesis wanted a cat, Cait Sith would be more than fit for purpose. Cait Sith/Genesis Crack Yaoi. Continued from #3 and 4. Implied S/G and A/G.


28/100 Horror. Cait Sith/Genesis with implied Sephiroth/Genesis and Angeal/Genesis.  
At first I found the very idea of CS/G utterly disgusting, and in a way I still do, but this was quite fun to write. Yes, I said it. Kill me now, please.  
Points to those who know who Miss.Moppet is... You'd probably have to be English to know, mind you...

Disclaimer - Genesis, Cait, Sephiroth and Angeal belong to Square Enix. Gothicdragon752 will not pay for any therapy needed after reading this and its prequels.

* * *

**Horror**

Creature of the Night

Sephiroth showing affection was a rare occasion indeed. It was also one that Genesis knew that there would be negative reoccurrences if he did not react favourably. Therefore, when the General shyly pushed a medium-seized box across the glass coffee table in his impossibly pristine apartment, unable to keep eye contact with the redhead, Genesis didn't take it lightly. He did, however, stare at the box that was dotted with small holes in utmost confusion.

Granted, he knew it was their first anniversary of what they casually called a relationship (though neither had ever uttered anything of the sort to each other, Genesis knew there was something there for he'd never showed so much commitment to another save Angeal) but this was completely out-of-the-blue.

The General was the type that Genesis had originally marked down as not being the type to put emotional value into such things like anniversaries and other affairs like them. Then again, Sephiroth knew exactly how important Genesis thought these days were. He'd seen first hand how the scarlet SOLDIER reacted when Angeal forgot a specific date: he felt somewhat dejected, inferior and all those other emotions that changed Genesis from his smiling self into a fuming mass of anguish.

Blinking his blue eyes lazily, Genesis slipped his leather bookmark between the pages he was reading from and lowered the hardback onto the sleek black table besides the box. Much like he expected, there was no note on the box for him, nothing, because Sephiroth always had such problems putting things into words. It was something Genesis had never really minded. He was perfectly content to settle for kisses and caresses rather than words, _surprisingly_.

His scarlet-gloved fingers prized away at the seam of the box's top, though it was not glued down as he had originally expected.

Then something inside the box started shuffling, the entire cardboard container shifted a little across the glass' surface. A quiet mewl then sounded from within.

Immediately, Genesis stiffened. He knew that sound and hadn't heard it since he had left Banora- that was the pleasant memory… the other… that afternoon, after the errand for Lazard… No, that wasn't even worth remembering. Also, it was too tormenting to contemplate.

As if reading his mind, Sephiroth leant forwards, raising his right hand just to brush away Genesis' unruly cinnamon fringe.

"It's not him," Was all he said. And it was confirmation enough for Genesis. Sephiroth was not the type to pull a joke like that, Angeal maybe but not the General. Sometimes Genesis actually wondered if the silver-haired man had anything that even touched on a sense of humour. Raised by Hojo, the answer was probably "touched on what?".

Nodding slowly with a slight curve to his lips, Genesis continued, finally opening his present and as light flooded inside, his mako-enhanced azure eyes met with two very large, beautiful green orbs that were surrounded by a mass of brown and white fur. His expression immediately lit up. "She's like Miss. Moppet!" He cried with a wide smile, in a few seconds he was reliving the old memories of his childhood when his parents gave him his first kitten, a little brown tabby with a snowy splotch over the nose and huge emerald eyes.

He gently picked the little feline out from the box, bringing it close to his chest, cradling it as it decided whether or not it liked the man and his smell of leather mixed with classy cologne. Decisions didn't take too long to form, especially not when a warm hand started raining attention down its back.

"What will you call her then?" Sephiroth asked, wearing his own smile, watching the pair adore each other in the armchair across the table. He had seen on his trip to Banora only a few months ago how Genesis and Moppet, now getting quite old, were around each other. They spoke to each other and it was adorable albeit slightly disturbing at first. The redhead, in all his feline glory, loved his cat and it was plain to see how much he missed her when in Midgar.

He was surprised that Genesis hadn't brought Moppet back to ShinRa with him, or bought a new one, but then there was a rule that no pets were allowed in the building. For anyone but Sephiroth, that was.

Genesis glanced at his lover, still beaming, then back down to his new purring bundle of fluff.

A few words floated across his mind, but only one stuck. "Socks," He announced, gesturing with his kitten-free hand to the long, white 'sock-like' markings on each of the cat's paws.

The constant 'tick tock' of Genesis' favourite ornate analogue clock was perfect cover of the regular putter-patter of paws making their way along the metal-floored hallway to the main bedroom of Genesis' apartment. He knew the way off by heart, even in the pitch black, although a little light wouldn't have gone unappreciated. That was a good thing about Sephiroth's apartment – he didn't have curtains. The mechanical cat smiled as he recalled the debauchery he had witnessed one afternoon in this very apartment featuring those very curtains. He admired how even when Genesis was pulling with all his strength on those drapes, they never once tore or completely collapsed. Even Sephiroth himself had commented after they were finished on that fact, only having the spent redhead mutter something about "high quality Wutaian silk" back to him.

The very thought of Sephiroth, no matter how breathtakingly gorgeous he was as he exploited Genesis' constant thirst for pleasure, irritated Cait Sith, and not just for the whole 'flinging out of the window' thing. He was Genesis' lover (not the only one) but a lover nonetheless. The redhead didn't expel so much energy and affection on anyone else but Angeal. But Cait liked Angeal, he was nice, he had no idea of the robot's secret obsession. Cait put that fact down to Genesis being embarrassed to admit that he, a SOLDIER 1st Class, had been molested by a robotic cat made from the Company's resident non-scientific nutcase.

He had picked a good night, one when there was a very small chance of Sephiroth interrupting again and Cait finding himself making a quick acquaintance with the Slums. The General was currently locked away in the Science Department undergoing a plethora of experiments under the careful eye of ShinRa's _other _resident nutcase, Hojo.

Tonight, Genesis would be sleeping in his black silk pyjamas, that never clung completely to his surprisingly slender body, uncomfortably hot and tossing and turning under the covers because he didn't like sleeping alone, but alas, he wasn't alone enough for Cait's liking.

No, there would be another. Lounging across the foot of the bed or snuggled up close against the SOLDIER would be everything Cait had come to hate in the world.

He swore the stupidly named 'Socks' was the manifestation of Sephiroth's determination to keep Cait away from Genesis; simply placed there as a mockery of the robot himself. Cait knew nothing of the circumstances of their anniversary, or the fact that Genesis had recently been suffering from a bout of homesickness.

As far as he was concerned, if Genesis wanted a cat, he would be more than fit for the job. He was something to talk to, to hug and kiss when the General was away… everything a man like Genesis could ever want from a lov- cat.

Silently, he pushed the already slightly ajar door of Genesis' bedroom open further so he could slip in, letting his eyes adjust to the green-tainted darkness within. The curtains had not been drawn completely and Cait could clearly make out the shape of the SOLDIER under the covers. He could already see it in his mind's eye, the soft inhale and exhaling; the lifting of that beautifully muscled chest, the small beads of sweat that would be making their way down the small of his back or his stomach, depending on what position he was sleeping it.

Tonight, it looked like he was sleeping on his back with his arms up, pillowing his head on top of the already cloud-like expanse that usually cushioned him. Unfortunately, Socks was also there, pressed up against the SOLDIER's side, purring quietly and smiling in her sleep.

Cait would admit she was a cute cat and maybe if she wasn't so young and… Genesis', and if Genesis wasn't around (not that he wanted to think that way) he might have tried it on with her…

The black cat smirked, toying absentmindedly with a small ball of soft fabric he had brought with him.

Firstly, he got Socks' attention by making a few of cat-like sounds. Genesis did not stir, probably because he had learnt from a young age how to sleep through the incessant mewling of attention-seeking felines.

Secondly, now with Socks' undivided attention, he rolled the ball out of the room and stood to the side with a smirk after the little brown and white kitten jumped off the bed and zoomed out after it.

"Small things amuse small minds," Cait muttered quietly and shut the door behind him.

There would be no interruptions – not this time.

This time, he approached with more caution for Genesis might have stirred when Socks quickly departed. However, he was now going to play the part of the kitten, climbing back onto the bed and then… having his fun.

Doubtless, Genesis would wake halfway through and start struggling, but Cait knew his weakness – how to control him – now: the painfully sensitive skin that covered a majority of his neck, especially a small patch at the base of his right ear. Oh, how many times the robot had sat and watched as Sephiroth exploited this spot again and again and had always been given the same response. Genesis would firstly let out a few purrs of his own, deep and musical, playing in the air and upon skin, and then he'd flex those long, pretty fingers, usually leaving red dents the paleness of the General's back.

Treading softly with his white paws, Cait took up position, sprawled across the SOLDIER's back, enjoying the steady motion of the man's breath, so lost in sleep that he barely reacted, save the initial quiet murmurs of question. Then, licking permanently dry lips, Cait lowered his head, brushing away strands of dark, straight hair in order to gain access to that pivotal point in his fanta- plan.

However, the reaction he received was not one he was expecting. Instead of overly sensitive, what he found was overly-ticklish and the SOLDIER suddenly raised a strong hand to throw Cait across the room and into the wall on the far side, nearly mucking up his inner mechanics if Reeve hadn't updated the new version to be a little more durable.

Even more surprising was when the bedside light flicked on, he came face-to-face with two very confused dark blue eyes and a squared face framed by black hair. Cait was utterly amazed to see how quickly the 1st Class overcame his sleepy-stupor. Lips parted, but no sounds were given a chance to reply as Cait filled the silence first.

"Commander Hewley, I thought you were someone else,"

Angeal didn't even bother to reply to the robot's comment or even explain why he was currently fast asleep in his best friend's bed, no matter how much Cait's expression begged for it.

Genesis had decided to follow Sephiroth to the Science Department that night, to keep him company in the long, gruelling hours he faced all night and he had asked Angeal to take care of Socks that night because she was too young to be left on her own and Genesis didn't want to bring her anywhere near a herd of crazed scientists.

What Angeal did do however, was pick the black and white feline up with his right hand, take him to the nearest window, hold him out at an arm's length and let go.

In the morning, for the sake of all that is sane, he would go and tell Reeve to stop making those things. He actually wondered how many more models of Cait Sith the man had stored up somewhere in the building… and if they all had the same unhealthy interest in the scarlet 1st Class. More worryingly though, Angeal wanted to know where such an obsession came from. Reeve himself, perhaps. Angeal always had speculated different reasons as to why the man had insisted upon attending to every one of Genesis' board meetings.

…That was hardly a notion he enjoyed to entertain…

He spent the rest of that night trying to fathom the link between feline creatures (whether it be men or robots. Not actual cats themselves) and a fascination with sex… Cait, Sephiroth and Genesis being the main (and indeed only) examples for him to contemplate upon.

He never did reach much of a conclusion. As a dog-man himself, the mechanics of the feline mind were far above him.

He never did reach much of a conclusion in the end, but one thing was definite, curiosity most certainly did kill the cat. In Cait Sith's case at least.


End file.
